basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Laveaux
Tasks extension You have on several pages, but you don't actually have the Tasks extension. Perhaps you should install that? --Brilliand 23:54, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ---- It was lost when I converted the board to Wikia. I have to put in a request for it. I think instead I'm going to make a WIP template. --Laveaux 02:37, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ---- I suggest replacing "tasks" with "pre". That makes the task list look nice. I did that with the Malegus System (although I forgot to log in). --Brilliand 18:08, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ---- Whoa whoa whoa?! You're the creator of Basilicus?! I had no idea! Wow... all I can say is awesome idea, man! --CyberCheat ---- Haha, thanks. Great to have you and I enjoy your work :) --Laveaux 04:30, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Civilization Classes Hello again! I was just wondering what the rules for Class A Civilizations are. --CyberCheat You can see the description here: Type_A:_Intergalactic_Society. It is basically a civilization that has colonized outside their own galaxy. So far, the only species thought to have done this were the Antheons, but that doesn't mean there can't be others. --Laveaux 06:44, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Thank you. I just didn't know if there were rules for making another intergalactic species is all. I will seriously consider it before I change any other articles, however. Oh, and I was reading the discussion page of the main page and I saw that there used to be Basilicus Forums. What happened to those (I clicked the link and there was nothing there). --CyberCheat There was never any activity so I killed it. There is a mailing list now: http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/basilicus-l/ though there isn't activity on there either. Heh. --Laveaux 18:28, 12 February 2007 (UTC) I signed up for that, but, yeah... I was just wondering because these talk pages can get a bit messy, don't you think? Even a live chat might help, but that would make it difficult to leave messages for someone to see later. Eh, a forum would be less messy, but since there aren't a bunch of us on here, I could see why you would close it down. --CyberCheat Brilliand 23:34, 12 February 2007 (UTC) We can use headings to turn this into a forum, as I just did. Double equals for a topic, triple equals for a post, single equals (new page actually) for a thread... we have more flexibility here than on a forum. Also, there is a forum namespace we might use - just name a new page "Forum:This is a test" and see what buttons it gives. CyberCheat 13 February 2007 (UTC) Hello again, I was wondering, how do you upload images? I'm absolutely lost. :If you scroll down a bit you'll see the "toolbox" section on the left side. Click on the "upload" link and you can do it from there. Once uploaded, you show the link in article by using . You can also upload by clicking on the picture button in the editing window. --Laveaux 15:54, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks a bunch Mr. Laveaux, I didn't see that. :) --CyberCheat :Anytime! --Laveaux 03:23, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Page Renaming/Deletion Hello again, Mr. Laveaux. I created the Project Prime Sentient Species category and did all the necessary work to transfer the sentient species to that category, but there is still the Sentient Species category that needs to be taken care of. How do you rename/delete an article/category so that I can get to work on the Project Authlanis Sentient Species category and the primal species categories? --CyberCheat 10:59 PM EST, 21st February 2007 (UTC) Only a sysop can delete a page, and there's no move button for categories. Just put on the Category:Sentient Species page and pretend it's gone. You fooled me for a moment there, that redlink made me think he deleted it without having it show up on a log. --Brilliand 16:46, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, all taken care of. Thanks all! --Laveaux 16:49, 22 February 2007 (UTC) "Sysop"? And thank you, now I can get the rest of the categories up and running. :) --CyberCheat 1:49 PM EST, 22nd February 2007 (UTC) Sysop is short for system operator. Laveaux is both a sysop and a bureaucrat. Sysops are basically moderators, and bureaucrats can assign sysops. --Brilliand 21:24, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Vessels of Gold and Silver Roleplaying Game I found this when I was wandering around on Yahoo!. Is it still active? --Cheat 20:31, 2 March 2007 (UTC) *Vessels of Gold and Silver It's still there, but it hasn't been used in a long time. Oddly, the most recent post is an announcement about spam. --Brilliand 21:20, 2 March 2007 (UTC) It is still active and going, though I had to shut down registration because of an unbelievable amount of spam. If you want in let me know. The campaign is in a private forum at the moment. --Laveaux 00:26, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Oh, I just saw you and activated you. --Laveaux 00:31, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks. If we're going to use it, are we going to add the other species to the list? --Cheat 00:42, 3 March 2007 (UTC) I certainly can, but I wasn't going to support much past Kelos as a site admin. However, if you want to join the Uncharted Campaign, I'd be happy to add any species you want to play. Or...if you'd rather just free form that's fine too.--Laveaux 04:07, 3 March 2007 (UTC) I think it would make more sense to freeform at first. Wouldn't want to overwhelm the story with data. I don't think our species are quite as developed as yours are - they would have to be side characters in small numbers, unless we can get something going between Hollowstar and Aragithia. Even my Hollowstar Kelosians have trouble doing anything but getting into fights. So maybe we could freeform, then convert the freeform to campaigns later on. --Brilliand 05:28, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Activity Sorry I have been contributing much. Work has been crazy-nuts lately. I expect to get back into the thick of it inside of a week. --Laveaux 15:44, 8 March 2007 (UTC) No problem, Mr. Laveaux. Say, did you ever find that Planetary Classifaction page? --Cheat 18:25, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Nope, I'm afraid not. I'll need to recreate it. --Laveaux 19:17, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Just let me know if you want any help! --Cheat 02:16, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Changes and Activity They're great, but we can't forget to add all of the species into primal and sentient now. Also, sorry for my lack of activity. Also, is the Planetary Classification page up yet? I've been itching to give Pelnome a class. --Cheat 20:47, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding me. I did make a new primal/sentient category, but we do need to go through and clean it up. I haven't worked on Planet Class yet, but I'll get to it - I need it as well. Thanks!--Laveaux 22:28, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Planet Classes The following planet classes currently exist in Basilicus: *Variable Body *Local Ecohydrotemperate *Distant Inorterrarid *Local Small Inorterravoid Hollowstar Proper is incorrectly labeled Local Ecohydrotemperate. It might need a listing of Variable Body (because it's so unnatural), but I'm not sure. Here's a breakdown of the terms: *Variable Body **Meaning ***Planet Resists Classification **Planets ***Planet Quord *Local Eco Hydro Temperate **Meaning ***Local: Near the sun (Mercury-Mars in Solar System) ***Eco: Ecosystem (plants) ***Hydro: Water ***Temperate: Temperature range similar to Earth **Planets ***Crystaldeep ***Hollowstar Proper ***Aragithia ***Jijitris ***Reex *Distant Inor Terra Arid **Meaning ***Distant: Far from the sun (Saturn-Pluto in Solar System) ***Inor: ? ***Terra: All land, no bodies of water ***Arid: Hot **Planets ***Suve *Local Small Inor Terra Void **Meaning ***Local: Near the sun ***Small: Not very big ***Inor: ? ***Terra: All land, no bodies of water ***Void: No atmosphere **Planets ***Kamabha I'm not sure what Inor means, but I'll take a few guesses: *Orbits in the opposite direction from the norm *Rotates in the opposite direction from the norm *Uninhabitable That would make Hollowstar... a Stellar Terratemperate. How'd I do? --Brilliand 04:17, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah, this really jogged my memory: #1. Distance from star(s) (Local, Unnamed if average, Distant) #2. Size (Small, Unnamed if Average, Giant) #3. Life Inhabitants (Eco (with ecosystem), Inor (inorganic - no ecosystem)) #4. Water Coverage (Hydro (majority water coverage), Terra (minority water coverage)) #5. Atmosphere (Void, Arid, Temperate) And there was a science to how the words were combined but that may take some more contemplation.--Laveaux 04:36, 14 April 2007 (UTC) I've typed the article. The only word combination to worry about is Hydro and Tera with Arid. Would a hot, water-covered planet be a Hydroarid? Or is that thought so ridiculous that it doesn't count? Or did I misunderstand the word Arid? --Brilliand 05:51, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Basilicus Prime Coordinate System Having a coordinate system based on a single spinning object is difficult unless the object is spinning in multiple directions. To create a coordinate system in three dimensions, we need to orient by three things. Each spin on the black hole counts as one, and the center of the black hole counts as one. Perhaps the Ionro Arm can serve as the third? --Brilliand 05:24, 14 April 2007 (UTC) That would probably work fine. I suppose we would need some sort of constant in the Ionro Arm, the collection of stars itself is probably too big to use as a form of orientation. We could put a stationary and important object there like a pulsar or quasar as the third point. Something on the edge so the coordinate system can figure the relative motion of the edge of the galaxy from the center into creating "virtual" stationary map points. --Laveaux 05:51, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Reference Points: *The center of Black Hole Inatus *The spin of Black Hole Inatus (the spin of the galaxy) *The pulsar BP1:Ionro:Helic:Sadhagu (Sadhago System) *Distance in Helis Customary Measurements *Angles in (radians? proportion of circle? some variant of degrees?) The Ionro arm reference point could also be the center of the arm - a curve following the center of mass of each cross-section of the arm. That would make measurements within the galaxy simpler, but would make the coordinates to other galaxies maddening to work with. Perhaps use two systems: the center of mass of the arm for intergalactic coordinates, and the cross-sectional center-of-mass curve for interstellar coordinates? --Brilliand 07:04, 14 April 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure the Helics would have bothered to make a coordinate system for outside the galaxy since they were never Type A. Other species could have, so if there are intergalactic coordinates it would -have- to be another system (not developed by Helics). Also - we could easily incorporate angles into the system. Although a galaxy may look a bit flat from a distance it is still 1,000 light years high on the thin parts and 50,000 at the central bulge. Compared to 100,000 in length there are some notable units of degree that can be used. That may be a more logical solution than some of our other ideas. --Laveaux 14:46, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Polar coordinates, definitely - the circular structure of the galaxy demands it. That means one coordinate is a unit of length (distance from the center Inatus), one coordinate is an angle in the direction of the galaxy's rotation, and one coordinate is an angle perpendicular to the galaxy's rotation. If the full circle is equal to 3628800 (10 factorial), it will allow division by a lot of values, and coordinates can get within nearly an Earth light month without requiring decimals. Alternately, angles can be based on time, and be equal to the time it takes Inatus to rotate that many degrees (so the angle will be a fraction of a GY). Which part of that picture of the galaxy is the Helis Sector? I'd like to be able to give the coordinates of the Helis System as an example. That'll work perfectly. Helis Sector is in the central bulge of the galaxy, so it'd be relatively close to Inatus. I've no idea how big the sectors are, but I suppose that could be arbitrary. --Laveaux 17:59, 14 April 2007 (UTC) I have an idea for the Sector size, if it has 3 stars or more, make a shape connecting the outermost stars and that line and the inside of the shape is your sector! Fastaul1 00:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sysops I have created a new project page for the basics of administrators for new and existing users. The project needs to use the project namespace, more at least. I'll be creating a couple of project pages. Ike Friend 00:29, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Please forgive the cynicism in my previous edit. Yes, we do need certain project pages, and we should gather some of our rules from other pages into project pages as well. And sysops aren't just for regulating users - Laveaux does a great deal of following up my marks. I'll go apply for adminship. Thank you for your work. --Brilliand 06:02, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :I've made Brilliand a sysop and it's long overdue. And in response to some other discussions we are having I'd be in favor of working on a rules page in the Basilicus namespace. In any case, have at it and thanks for the suggestion Ike. --Laveaux 17:20, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Extension Request I could really use some additional parser functions, particularly the StringFunctions extension, which will allow me to better format the output of the Convert template (rounding it to some sensible value). That extension would also allow me to give some templates more flexibility. The extended parser functions will also bring improvements, particularly in the planetstats template input. I can also use it to improve the convert template output in place of StringFunctions (I'm not sure which would be better, but both together would be ideal). --Brilliand 07:40, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :I'll talk to the Wikia staff about it, I'm sure they can add those. --Laveaux 17:23, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry for my absence, it's been wacko lately and I've had to "schedule" my time. I've got more time now though and I'm going to finish Aragithia. Also, what exactly is a Sysop and what do they do? --Cheat 19:36, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Sysops do what only Laveaux has been able to do up until now - delete pages and edit protected pages. We can also block users and bring back deleted pages, although that hasn't happened yet. --Brilliand 22:41, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Oh, OK, I see now. I'm not on here enough yet to do that, I think. :D You should be good for that, though, Brill! --Cheat 14:40, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Time and Population Is there a time progression? And if so, do I change the population according to the birth/death rate for a system? --Woogers 20:00, 10 June 2007 (EDT) :It's funny you bring that up, I was just thinking about that recently. At this point time has not progressed in Basilicus Prime (the timeline and can be seen here. The current date is 22,147 GST. We ought to discuss implementing a time progression, however. I think it is a really good idea, though I'm not sure how to go about it. --Laveaux 01:05, 11 June 2007 (UTC) We could always go by Basilican years, couldn't we? I'd think that'd be the best way to implement any sort of timeline. Or, since the timeline would be different for, for example, Aragithia, then we could go by individual planetary timelines. --Cheat 20:53, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Technically, time would vary by motion, which would be insanely complicated to figure. It can be done - I'll have to put some thought into it later on - but for now, I prefer to write histories. A continually changing date won't make a huge imapct unless we expect it to. If we measure everything in "real time," we will have plenty of time to keep up, since we generally write in short spurts of ten years in-character. On the other hand, if we expect to make something of it and advance the date ten years a month so we can keep making new stuff, most of Basilicus will drop behind and we will lose quite a bit of detail. Even a slowly progressing date could be distracting, so perhaps we should do away with the universal date and make sure time doesn't advance in any particular place until everything nearby is up-to-date. For example, if planet A is three light-years away from planet B, we should make sure planet A isn't much more than three years ahead of planet B (or vice-versa, forgive the earthreference). Pardon my absence, I'm home for the summer which means I don't have much Internet access. When I get back to college in about two months I'll have more time to devote to Basilicus. By the way, I like the skin - I didn't think I would at first because it was so much different from monobook, but one cool feature is all it took to win my heart. I believe I made some good additions for the tools menu, though, if you are able to change that. I'm referring to the page creation templates. --Brilliand 00:50, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :Glad to see you checked in. I'll give this some thought, I'm not exactly sure how to proceed with regards to time - there are some great developments in storyline at RPGSpaces and I may want that integrated into Basilicus proper at some point. Frankly I don't like that new skin and have stuck with monobook. The Wikia people seem to be pretty happy with it, but I fear change :P. I'm without internet until next week so I'm pretty behind myself. --Laveaux 18:00, 7 July 2007 (UTC) : :I think time should advance by about a year a month. That way we get to do good RPing and still give time for us to update. Holomanga 14:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Very good picture of Joshua-- it's actually eerily close to what I had pictured Tetnik to look like! Thanks for adding that on there! --Cheat 21:02, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks! I'd actually forgotten I did that. One of my ongoing projects is to add images to articles so hopefully I'll get some time to do more. --Laveaux 15:08, 19 July 2007 (UTC) If I could put in a request, could you make a picture of a Forseer when you get the chance? Mine are terrible. :D --Cheat 19:03, 20 July 2007 (UTC) I can sure give it a shot! --Laveaux 03:14, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Remaining project pages Now that the other two projects are removed, I think that we should stop referring to projects Prime and RPG as "projects." The project categories are currently empty, and their purpose is served by the "Universe" and "BRPG" categories. So we have two major category trees: the in-character (places in places) tree, and the OOC (categories contain articles) tree. --Brilliand 14:39, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Hi. I'm Yunzhong, from the Novelas/fiction wiki. Our wiki accepts nearly all kinds of fiction content. If you have works on this site that would do better incorporated in Novelas, please reply at my user page there. If you would like to contribute, then by all means please do. Thank you. Yunzhong Hou 04:47, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Image of Helis System OMG! That picture is incredible! Could you please tell me which program you used to make it?--Londogne 13:14, 6 July 2008 (UTC) New user Hello,I am spartan-53,a new user on this wiki.I am already experienced to making worlds and to use the wikia coding but I want to do some other questions: 1)Do you run any project? 2)Is there any rules that I have to follow? 3)What else I have to know? Regards, spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 09:14, 25 August 2008 (UTC) A Message From CSFW Greetings Laveaux, I am Rojixus from Creative Sci-Fi Wiki. I am afraid CSFW has fallen on hard times, we could use creative individuals like yourself contributing to our wiki.--Rojixus 01:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) The Basilicus Man Cometh Things have begun to settle down and I plan on returning full-force to the Basilicus project. Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Congrats on the baby, BTW. :: Thank you! Great to see contributors like you have held down the fort during my extended hiatus. --Laveaux 03:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I am currently developing a larger plan and strategy to promote the project and will also be publishing with the brand name. One thing I think you ought to reconsider is the whole Basilicus metrics system. It would be so tedious to convert things to it, if one was going to make up stats for systems and planets anyways. Also, it doesn't make sense that there would be a single metric system used by all the races in a galaxy. ::There is a conversion template for converting stats to the metric system. It's been a while, so I need to brush up on it, but the process is very simple. There should be more prominent instructions on how to use that. I'll put that on my list of priorities. It is important to have a generic system that can be used that is not Earth-based. While it is not likely all races would use the same system, it is for those developers that don't have a system yet. That said, developers should create different systems for their species. The Helics have one that is pretty prominent in their part of the universe, I think others should have them too. --Laveaux 03:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm sure that the process is simple multiplication but as you note below the whole process of coming up with the stats is laborious anyways, so why go to the trouble if the product is going to be something that will be meaningless to the casual reader and even meaningless to a regular user of the wiki who hasn't gone to the trouble of getting to the point where they can do the conversions in their head? :::How about a compromise - how about we list measurements in both Earth units and the Basilicus system, so that they have some meaning to people who haven't memorized the conversion ratios or aren't good with mental math but still have that worldbuilding flair? We could even create templates to do the conversion calculation. --DatorXodar 21:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::That sounds reasonable. There are already conversion templates out there, so it would just be a question of putting both the original/Earth value in and the converted value. Again it's been a long while since I've played with those templates, but we can dig in and dust them off. --Laveaux 21:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Awesome. I went and found the convert template, I'll make sure to use it. --DatorXodar 01:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Another thing is I happened to notice that the stats on most of your planets appear to match up with the output from the program Astrosynthesis. Since I don't have this program it's tough to make a planet with the same format as the ones you create; I assume that most people don't have this problem. (And I think there are templates which have all those fields?) --DatorXodar 02:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I have used Astrosynthesis for mapping, but not for planetary stats. Those were derived laboriously through the planet creation process outlined in the world-building articles. They take some science know-how because there is a concerted attempt to make the worlds realistic. There is a template for the stats, I would just copy Crystaldeep (as an example) and then alter the info. I do recommend you go through the process of figuring out the stats. If not, put up your info and than other Basilicans will rise to the challenge. --Laveaux 03:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Also, be cautious about that Rojixus guy from the Creative Sci-Fi Wiki. At first I was thinking of putting some stuff up there but then I looked through the history of the place and you can see that Rojixus, who recently became the admin, and the user Youngla0504 who created the page Merger Proposal had some sort of war that ended in Rojixus banning Youngla0504. I haven't followed through the threads to see who was in the right but it's something that ought to be known about CSFW. --DatorXodar 03:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I do not get involved in cyber drama/politics and will interact with users and contributions at face-value and as they come. --Laveaux 03:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) All right, it's great to see this wiki coming back alive. I'm new, but I'm still glad to see those who (I guess) are old juggernauts. Just out of curiosity, does anyone here know who Basilicus was? --Ral2525 5:08, January 16, Central time ::Nice to meet you! When I founded Basilicus I had a reason for the name, but now I can't really recall. According to my feeble memory it was a Latin-derived word that basically means "the act of building" but in a kind of sacred or religious sense - i.e. "basilica", but don't quote me on that. --Laveaux 01:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice to meet you too, and congrats on the baby. The name is great, and you're right about the building thing. Basilicus was the name of a Roman emperor (or Byzantine, based on your definition). --Ral2525 8:30, January 21, Central Time You Are Right You are right about that, I apologize.--Rojixus 05:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Navbox Request Could you possibly be persuaded to install navboxes for Basilicus? I think that navboxes would be an excellent fit for what location templates currently do. (Mockup here.) --Pavitra 07:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It's worth doing, although I will need to figure it out. I'll add it to my list. --Laveaux 17:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::There are fairly straightforward instructions here. The only problem is that it requires privileged access to mess with Common.js and such. —'' Pavitra'' 04:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Added those changes so the template should work, if set up properly. Let me know if those changes break some other part of the wiki. --Laveaux 04:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello It's good to see some activity around here - I had sort of given up on this place. Let me know what the new plan is so I can maybe pitch in. I also have a quick question - I changed the location of my creation, the Trillian Sector, to the Urcx Arm...but in the main menu under "The Universe" it still seems to show up in the Latinius Arm. How can that be fixed? Mbroderick 08:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see Trillian in Latinius. Maybe try purging the cache? —'' Pavitra'' 08:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome back! All fixed, although these menus need further updating. --Laveaux 17:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I may have an explanation for this... this wiki has gotten large enough (and uses templates heavily enough - I think this is an important factor) that most updates that affect anything but the one page that you're working on take some time to show up everywhere. Normally you should just wait it out, but if you want to hurry it along in a particular place, you can go edit the page that you want updated - when you save an edit, that page immediately takes into account everything that has changed elsewhere on the site. I think "The Universe" on the sidebar is tied directly to Category:Universe, so if something isn't showing up where it should in that menu, you can go edit the proper category page - or, again, you can just wait a little while. --Brilliand 04:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I think what's going on is this: Suppose you have Bar System as a subcategory of Foo Sector. The page for Category:Foo keeps some kind of cached list of its contents and subdirectories, and it is this that is used when you look at the Category:Foo page or the unfolding tree of subcategories (e.g., in Category:Universe). The only time that Bar's entry in Foo's cached list will be updated is when an edit to Category:Bar changes the number of categories that Bar belongs to. Thus, if a single edit recategorizes Bar from Foo/Bar to Faa/Bar, the change will not be reflected at Category:Foo or Category:Faa, though Category:Bar will show the update. This can be avoided by removing Bar from Foo and adding Bar to Faa as two separate edits. For pages that have already been changed, you can force an update by deleting from Bar the template (or any other line that causes Bar to belong to a category) and then adding it back in again. You may notice that on several occasions, I've done two minor edits to a page in rapid succession with the comments "decat" and "recat"; this is what's going on. Note that the edit must be specifically to the page whose entry needs updating: editing Template:Location/Bar won't work. —'' Pavitra'' 22:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) (Edit: wrong names in a few places. Fixed.) Thank you Just wanted to say thank you for the compliment. My apologies for not having responded faster, as I have been very busy professionally in the recent months and have not had as much free time as I would like! Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Crazy thing!!! I just recently found this site, and am totally into this stuff, but I never thought that just by random, choosing a random red link tht it would be right next to one of your main planets, if you needed it, I could arrange for a natural disaster to force the Kirr off Aedor, but you would kinda need to add a new planet in the area, they are only class C Aedor I Changed the sector, so if you look on the star system list just under the Darkworlds Sector.. Measurements The Main Page says that we use the Basilicus Weights and Measures, but a lot of articles actually use the Helis Customary Measurements. Should the written guidelines be followed, or is there an implicit abandonment of BWM and an adoption of HCM? Also, what is this "new weight and measurement system" in the works? Will it replace BWM as the standard, and when will it be ready? --Article editor 01:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Also, is there any species in Basilicus Prime who are considered "The" humans? Star Wars has humans and StarCraft has the terrans. Are there any equivalent species in Basilicus Prime? --Article editor 08:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Would Like Some Advice Hi Laveaux, I was talking to Novodantis about this but wonder what your take is on this, I won't to add my race and star system on here that i created but my race uses magic. I can change it because I haven't completely committed to it, to where they use psionics. Thing is what ever its magic or psionics is what helped to achieved space flight and has helped my main nation on the planet become as powerful as they have. Novodantis said to used scientific underlays even if i used magic and Article Editor said that "Any Sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic" which follows my motto of science and sorcery are different sides of the same coin. My question is how would i add to Basilicus, Novodantis suggested to create my galaxy which I already have but filling up is a lot of work. What is your take on this Salith Rathol 10:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC)